Poly-5'-azanucleotides, P-N analogues of polynucleotides, will be prepared by new synthetic methods which are expected to proceed far more efficiently than existing methods for the chemical synthesis of the corresponding polynucleotides. The products will be examined as substrates for DNA-dependent enzymes. The anticipated enzymatic reactions should provide an improved route for the synthesis of DNA and RNA sequences that are required for biochemical and clinical studies.